Bedrooms And Hallways
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Der Film öffnet sich als Leo (Kevin McKidd), ein öffentlich homosexueller Mann, der seinen 30. Geburtstag feiert, kommt nach Hause an und ist sehr unglücklich, ein surprise-Partei zu finden organisiert von seinen Zimmergenossen Darren (Tom Hollander) und Angie (Julie Graham) im vollen Schwingen. Löwe hat eine schwierige persönliche Geschichte mit einigen der Gäste und versteckt sich in seinem Schlafzimmer und fühlt grumpy und alt. Der Film steigt dann in eine ausgedehnte Rückblende ein, die diese Geschichte erklärt. Er fällt aus, daß sein Arbeit Kollege Löwen angeregt hatte, sich die Gruppe seiner wöchentlichen Männer zu sorgen, die nach New Age Art goofball Keith (Simon Callow) laufen gelassen wurde deren Frau Sybil (Harriet Walter) ist. Dort trifft Löwe hunky Iren Brendan (James Purefoy) dem er eine Zerstampfung an entwickelt, die er widerstrebend zur Gruppe aufdeckt. Jedoch ist Brendan gerade und lebt mit seiner Exfreundin Sally (Jennifer Ehle) die später aufgedeckt wird, um Schatz High School des Löwen zu sein. Eine Reihe ' Eisen-John ' Gruppe Übungen führt Brendan und Löwen, eine Freundschaft zu entwickeln. Sie binden schließlich in mehr Weisen als eine ab, da Brendan unerwartet spät eine Nacht an der Tür des Löwen erscheint und mit ihm schläft; nachdem werden sie etwas eines Paares, zur Bestürzung von einem Mann in der Gruppe ihrer Männer, obwohl sie andere anregt, Terry, seine Sexualität zu erforschen. Unterdessen hat extravagantes Darren Grundstücksmakler Jeremy (spinnendes Hugo) getroffen, der einen Stoß aus Haben des Geschlechtes in den Häusern für Verkauf heraus erhält, den, ihm die Schlüssel zu gegeben worden ist. Jedoch ist er nicht in "couply" Sachen, trotz der Versuche Darrens interessiert. Schließlich führt dieses zu sie Geschlecht mit Handschellen und Augenbinden im Schlafzimmer des Hauses habend, das Sally auf dem Markt hat, während dessen sie unerwartet nach Hause zurückkommt. Jeremy verläßt Darren, das ihn entleert. Der Löwe erhält noch einmal mit Sally nah, und Enden sie oben küssend. Fühlend schuldig, verläßt er in einer Panik und in den Enden, die oben Brendan erklären, was geschah, das ballistisch geht, da er noch Gefühle für Sally hat. Löwe findet sich in einem Dilemma und entscheidet, zu Sally zu bekennen, daß er der ist, wer Brendan sieht (Sally hatte vorher geglaubt, daß es Zimmergenosse Angie des Löwen war). Er tut unbeabsichtigt so, während Brendan dort auch ist, und überläßt Brendan Gesicht Sally. Der Film geht dann zur Partei zurück, wohin Brendan und Terry in ein Argument über Löwen erhalten und es draußen nehmen, wo Brendan Terry auf der Nase locht, die zerknittert. Brendan bittet ihn, mit ihm für ein Getränk (die gleiche Taktik, die er mit Löwen eingesetzt hatte) zu gehen. Kollege und Angie Arbeit des Löwen erhalten zusammen, bilden Jeremy und Darren, und Löwe schläft mit Sally. english Spoiler warning The film opens as Leo (Kevin McKidd), an openly gay man celebrating his 30th birthday, arrives home and is very unhappy to find a surprise-party organised by his roommates Darren (Tom Hollander) and Angie (Julie Graham) in full swing. Leo has a complicated personal history with some of the guests and hides in his bedroom, feeling grumpy and old. The movie then goes into an extended flashback which explains this history. It turns out that his work colleague had encouraged Leo to attend his weekly men's group run by New Age type goofball Keith (Simon Callow) whose wife is Sybil (Harriet Walter). There, Leo meets hunky Irishman Brendan (James Purefoy) whom he develops a crush on, which he reluctantly reveals to the group. However Brendan is straight and lives with his ex-girlfriend Sally (Jennifer Ehle) who is later revealed to be Leo's high school sweetheart. A series of 'Iron John' group exercises leads Brendan and Leo to develop a friendship. They eventually bond in more ways than one, as Brendan appears unexpectedly late one night at Leo's door and sleeps with him; after which they become something of a couple, to the consternation of one man in their men's group, though it encourages another, Terry, to explore his sexuality. Meanwhile, flamboyant Darren has met real estate agent Jeremy (Hugo Weaving), who gets a kick out of having sex in houses for sale he has been given the keys to. However, he is not interested into "couply" things, despite Darren's attempts. Eventually this leads to them having sex with handcuffs and blindfolds in the bedroom of the house which Sally has on the market, during which she unexpectedly returns home. Jeremy abandons Darren, who dumps him. Leo gets close once more with Sally, and ends up kissing her. Feeling guilty, he leaves in a panic, and ends up telling Brendan what happened, who goes ballistic as he still has feelings for Sally. Leo finds himself in a quandary, and decides to confess to Sally that he is the one who is seeing Brendan (Sally had previously believed it was Leo's roommate Angie). He inadvertently does so while Brendan is there too, and leaves Brendan to face Sally. The film then returns to the party, where Brendan and Terry get into an argument over Leo and take it outside, where Brendan punches Terry on the nose, who crumples. Brendan asks him to go with him for a drink (the same tactic he had employed with Leo). Leo's work colleague and Angie get together, Jeremy and Darren make up, and Leo sleeps with Sally. français Le film s'ouvre comme Lion (Kevin McKidd), un homme ouvrir gai célébrant son 30ème anniversaire, arrive à la maison et est très malheureux pour trouver une étonner-partie organisée par ses compagnons de chambre Darren (Hollandais de Tom) et Angie (Julie Graham) dans la pleine oscillation. Le Lion a une histoire personnelle compliquée avec certains des invités et se cache dans sa chambre à coucher, se sentant grincheuse et vieille. Le film entre alors dans un retour en arrière prolongé qui explique cette histoire. Il s'avère que son collègue de travail avait encouragé le Lion à servir le groupe de ses hommes hebdomadaires couru par le type goofball Keith (Simon de New Age inexpérimenté) dont l'épouse est Sybil (Harriet Walter). Là, le Lion rencontre l'Irlandais hunky Brendan (James Purefoy) qu'il développe un écrasement dessus, qu'il indique à contre-coeur au groupe. Cependant Brendan est droit et vit avec sa ex-petite amie Sally (Jennifer Ehle) qui plus tard est indiquée pour être l'amoureux du lycée du Lion. Une série d'exercices de groupe 'de John de fer 'mène Brendan et Lion à développer une amitié. Ils par la suite obligation de plus de manières qu'une, comme Brendan apparaît inopinément en retard une nuit à la porte du Lion et dort avec lui ; après quoi elles deviennent quelque chose d'un couple, à la consternation d'un homme dans le groupe de leurs hommes, bien qu'il encourage des autres, Terry, explorer sa sexualité. En attendant, Darren flamboyant a rencontré l'agent immobilier Jeremy (Hugo tissant), qui obtient un coup-de-pied hors d'avoir le sexe dans les maisons à vendre qu'il a été donné les clefs à. Cependant, il n'est pas intéressé dans "couply" des choses, en dépit des tentatives de Darren. Par la suite ceci mène à elles ayant le sexe avec des menottes et des bandeaus dans la chambre à coucher de la maison que Sally a sur le marché, pendant lequel elle retourne inopinément à la maison. Jeremy abandonne Darren, qui le vide. Le Lion devient étroit une fois de plus avec Sally, et extrémités l'embrassant vers le haut. Se sentant coupable, il part dans une panique, et des extrémités indiquant vers le haut à Brendan ce qui s'est produit, qui disparaît ballistique car il a toujours des sentiments pour Sally. Le Lion se trouve dans un problème, et décide d'admettre à Sally qu'il est celui qui voit Brendan (Sally avait précédemment cru que c'était le compagnon de chambre Angie du Lion). Il fait par distraction ainsi tandis que Brendan est là aussi, et laisse Brendan au visage Sally. Le film revient alors à la partie, où Brendan et Terry entrent dans un argument au-dessus de Lion et le prennent dehors, où Brendan poinçonne Terry sur le nez, qui chiffonne. Brendan lui demande d'aller avec lui pour une boisson (la même tactique qu'il avait utilisée avec le Lion). Le collègue du travail du Lion et la réunion d'Angie, le Jeremy et le Darren composent, et le Lion dort avec Sally. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'London Film Festival' 1998 **(Bester Film / Best movie / Meilleur film?): Rose Troche Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:006.jpg ''Tommy-76 - 08.11.2006' weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **english article Kategorie:1998 Kategorie:Großbritannien_-_Great_Britain_-_Grande-Bretagne